1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prophylactic devices of the type normally employed to prevent the transmission of venereal diseases and for purposes of birth control. The present invention achieves these purposes and also provides supplementary stimulation of the woman during copulation.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art includes disclosures of various prophylactic devices, or condoms, in which the external surface is formed with ribs or other projections for the purpose of stimulating the woman during copulation. An example is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,090 which issued May 7, 1974 to Povlacs et al. The projections in this patent are in the form of interrupted rings which may be canted with respect to the radial plane. Helical patterns are also taught.
The design art also includes showings of designs which also include ribbed arrangements. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 252,949 which issued on Sept. 18, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 253,009 which issued Sept. 25, 1979, both to Tadao Okamoto.